Saveing me
by NinaPunxs
Summary: What happens when Jacqueline Wakes up in a cold unfamiliar place? Could it have to do with the mysterious tower she seen fall.What happens when she finds here self in the presence of six demons? things might go very very wrong..


?**Hey I'm this new to this so no flames please.! they will be This story dose have a brutal rape scene and I'm sorry if your sensitive to that but flat line just don't read my story and there will be lemons in later is my OC character named ****Jacqueline and she will be placed with Vergil from Devil may enjoy" Also if theirs spelling errors im sorry and as bad as it seems my O's key isbroken so some words might have a double O sorry." **

I awoke in unfamiliar dark place, looking some what like a forest. Tree's so far up the sky was not in site. "Where am I?" Saying aloud. I tried too getting up but a pain shot through my legs and back causing me too fall on my knees. "Uhhgh! Oh God it feels like I fell down a flight of stairs!" I looked over and saw a thick branch hanging off a tree. I reached out in pain and slowly tried too pull my self up. I should have never worn my Black vinyl pumps. Finally up on my feet I brushed off my black denim skirt, then my black tube top.

I started to walking .Crossing my arms and rubbing my shoulders due too the increase of coldness. "It's cold as hell". All I rember was a bright light a stormy clouds and a crumbling sound. I looked around too see if there was anyone around too help me but all I saw were rotted trees and some appeared too have cut marks. "What could the marks be from?" I continued to walk for what felt like hours in till I came across laughter in the distance. I walk To the light not thinking yelling too those "Oh Thank good people! Uh some one too helps me." Finally I'm getting too the light. "Hey can you help me I seem too be Lost…." Suddenly my heart started to beat very very slowly. My eyes widen and my hands reached to my face. In front of me I seen the most terrifying thing ever blood, dismembered bodies, and mutilated heads of men and woman. Suddenly a group of monsters got up from the carnage of bodies and looked at me with blood spilling from the mouth. Suddenly I felt a presents looming over me. I slowly turned around and in front of me was a even bigger monster then the five I walked upon. In a demonic mighty voice the creature spoke. "Well, well boys it looks like we got are self's a lost lamb here Hehehe." All a sudden I was yanked by the arms "Owww let me go what the hell!" I started too scream and yell. "Yes Boss she's just what we need to finish this feast up." One creature said flicking his tongue at me. Causing me to scream more "Ahhhhahh! Help me some buddy pleases help me! Tears started too viciously pour out of my eyes. Swiftly the creature trailed his tongue up my checks licking my tears away then out of nowhere shoved his tongue down my throat. Then bit my lip as he pulled away. I started too gag I wanted too throw up so bad. "Cough. Cough LET ME GO!" I cried loud again. "As you wish Lamb" The Monster throw my body agents A tree causing my ribs too hurt and me to howl in pain. "Uhhh!" I spat in anguish it felt like my ribs had been pushed in too my back. Suddenly the monster grabbed me by my hair so hard it felt like my skull was on fire and felt like my scalp was ripping. The leader spoke again "Well boys Food or Pleasure?" One of the lower monsters spoke. "I think We should Eat her!" another monster interrupted the first monster "No You fool ...it's been awhile since Ive had a good fuck!". Another spoke out of turn "Let's just rape the fuck out of her! Then Eat her!". I widen my eyes and cried aloud "NO PLEASE!" A random fist came down and strikes me in the face. Causing me too fall too the ground again. "Shut Up Bitch!". All the monsters laughed at me .As if my pain and anguish was for fun. All a sudden the leader garbed me by my hair again and spoke with an evil chuckle "Then we all agree then". Without warning all six monsters circled around me. Then all a sudden My head was pulled back The monsters started too tare and rip my clothes off. First my top, Then bra, Then my skirt and stockings. Leaving only my panties and pumps on. Then a monster pulled me by the arms dangling my half naked body in fronts of the rest of them. "Mmm! This is one good piece of ass!." I whimpered "Please let me go please!" I cried even harder finding it hard too cry even more my eyes were becoming dry. "You're going to be good for us in so many ways!" The leader said looking at my breast. Suddenly a monster in the group held my hands be hind my head .Trying too exposed my breast more so everyone could see. While the monster did this the leader started too fondled and groped my breast hard and started to twist and pull my nipples. Causing my body to respond which made my nipples too harden. My body was fucking working against me. "What a slut! Her nipples are getting fucking hard she's enjoying it what a whore!". I felt my legs suddenly spreading another monster had his face on my panties. He opened his mouth showing off his sharp rows of teeth. And his breath was so thick and strong I wanted too throw up. He slowly stuck his tough out and licked slowly up the crease of my panties causing me to struggle in discomfort. Witch cause the grips on my arms too tighten. I moaned in pain."Mmm…your Smell is divine Hehe you're a virgin I can tell your going too taste delicious". With a snap of the leader's fingers I was drooped on my knees I started too pray. Good please some buddy help..!". Then the taste of salt, Sweat, and blood was in my mouth. I opened my eyes in Horror the leader had his cock in my mouth I started too gag. I wanted too throw up.. "MMUUUH" I said gagging. "You shouldn't talk with your mouth full slut!" All six monsters began to laugh at me. I was humiliated and in pain. The leader pulled out and came on my face. It fucking burned like hell. Then another continued the violations by sticking his in my mouth now..It tasted worse then the leaders. He grabbed on too my head forcing me too bob my head really fast .He started too grunt in amusement and pleasure. I kept crying shutting my eyes saying I can't believe this is happening too me. Suddenly the same burning sensation I could feel going down my throat and into my stomach. The monster came again with a lot groan. Diggings into my scalp causing it too bleed. "Look this whore is swallowing my load HAHAHA. Taste good don't it slut!"He pulled out of my mouth on a loud howl. I threw up in my hand it was a mixture of my blood and the monsters came .My eye's hurt and my nose was leaking. I fell back "P…Please …L..Let me go" I said pleading in pain. I was suddenly kicked so hard in the ribs I was sure some where broken. "Shut the fuck up whore." The leader came back and grabbed me off the ground turning me around and started too pull

And rip off my panties. "God No Please No!" "God can't help or save you Mwahahahaha". He pushed me down on all four legs arching my butt in the air. Suddenly a lower monster pushed other monsters out off the way "When the hell do we get too fuck her your having all the fun!". I started too crawl away slowly crawling I could get away just hoping and praying."I'm Leader ill fuck her and eat all of her if I wanted too so shut the fuck up before I rip your good damn head off!". With this threat the monster shut up. Suddenly I was grabbed by the head again causing me too cry aloud in pain. I felt pain like I never felt before like my whole back side was being cut .The leader grabbed my ass and positioned him self behind me grabbing my hair so hard thinking he might scalp me. I screamed in pain ass it felt like my ass was being ripped in two. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OOH GOD OWWWWW!". The leader grind-ed deeper into me inserting his claws into me deeper so deep I thought he would cut right too my hip bone. "Uh uh uh uhhhh Oh Fuck! Girl your ass is so damn fucking tight! Holy shit I'm about too cum! This is how you like it isn't it you fucking slut I can tell I'm not the first too fuck your ass though isn't that right whore!". He Growled so loud my ears popped he came into me My body shook violently. He flipped me over then cummed all over me but he wasn't done I could tell. He started too spread my legs once again. "P..l..e..a..s…e Don't…..look." I cried out of breath "Look men she's fucking wet ass hell!hahah". I screamed again as he inserted too fingers into my woman hood causing me too cry and slightly move in discomfort. " a fucking slut isn't that right girl you like this being fucked by my fingers..Tell me what it like too be a demons whore? Ahahaha". I was in and out of contentiously now I just wanted this too bee all over I just want too fucking die I just want to fucking die please put me the fuck out of my misery. Suddenly a cry of pain cam from two demons Both splitting in two shooting blood every wear. "Who the fucks are you!" the leader yelled. All I could see was a figure with a blue glow around him and some type of sword .As for what ever it was face I seen some piercing blue eyes gazing at me the stranger had a frown on his face and twirled his sword around by his side and strike the Demons down one by one the fell like flys .Then suddenly the stranger was standing over me I let out a frail weak sound and right as he went too pick me up I passed out. Every thing went black and there was no sound.


End file.
